The Melancholy of The Four Sword
by AcrophobicGreenHero
Summary: Link, still having the Four Sword out- after deafeating Vaati, finds feelings for the special someone. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI. DO NOT READ YOU COMPLETELY DISLIKE YAOI. GreenxVio, VioxShadow, VioxRed, RedxBlue themed, etc.
1. Chapter 0 : Indefinite Hope Of Impurity

If only the sun didn't have to set so soon…

Vio thought as his hair flew by his face over the landscape of such wondrous beauty. The stars shone next to the moon, sitting in midair above the sun as it began to rest to the other side of Hyrule. The clouds danced around the sunset. Vio glanced back to the tower's outside walls. It 'twas a long fall to the ground- maybe death may even reach you just if you were falling from this height. Yet he knew if he returned he had a high probability that he would not be accepted back into the team after the fight he had with Green. Shadow soon placed his pale hand on Vio, making a pat- then leaving it on his shoulder.

"Hey how's your room, huhn?" Shadow couldn't help but to keep his smirk on for Vio to see. Vio felt somewhat discomforted, knowing that Shadow and him probably would have the same idea._ Vio wants do something very ahead of himself._ Shadow thought of the idea once more, his facial expression giving that away by smiling a tad more than he'd ever could. Vio looked away from Shadow. "C'mon," Shadow persuaded. "It's possible you know. You don't have to dream for it. I'm right here…" Shadow wrapped his arms around Vio, slowly dropping them to Vio's waist. "No.." Vio said very frustrated now. "I just can't," Vio pushed the black-clad shadow away from him. "Not now." "Not _now,_ you say…" Shadow tried to get closer once more. "And hopefully not ever!" Vio pushes him a bit harder away this time. "Well, I'll be here anytime you need something, mk?" Shadow disappears into the dark floors. Vio sighed.

_He's just too predictable._Vio stumbled slowly, somewhat regretting he had left his team…  
Yet he came soon to remind himself it was all part of his he longed… To see him.. 'Self' again. It's sounds odd, but he greatly missed himself.  
He knew there would be other ways to find out on how to destroy Vaati.


	2. Chapter 1 : Painting Your World : Red

Red stood with a big grin on his face…  
And a cleaver splotched messily with blood in his hand.  
"Wh-wha-what the-…" Blue stared at Red, but had a hard time to look into his eyes.  
"The heck did you do to the villagers?" Blue asked forcefully in tone as he took a blinding glance into Red's pupils.  
Red's smile took to the extreme as that glance occurred.  
"Oh..? Them? They don't matter… They were in the way of me getting to you-"  
"DON'T YOU SEE? You're killing off the rest of Hyrule!" Blue yelled retortingly.  
"But… But-.. Blue..?" Red's eyes began to fill up with tears as he also started to lose his grip upon the stained cleaver.

* * *

A pot in distance boiled. "What's that?" The blue-clad boy's head shot back, to try and see what exactly it was.  
"What's what, Blue..?" Red continued to try and keep his innocence.  
"What's that?" Blue questioned harshly about the distant boiling.  
"Maybe it's just you, Blue.~" Red said in a sing-song tone, trying to smile whilst not to cry.  
"No really Red.. What is that?"  
Blue stomped on over to the kitchen, possibly stepping on few of the fresh corpses on the bloodied floor as he ignored Red's word.  
The pot sat on the oven, obviously with a great mess of blood splattered over and on it.  
"No Blue; don't go thereee!" Red rushed onto the kitchen area.  
Blue lifted the pan, with a shaking hand, rose up the cover, and Blue saw an arm inside of the pot.  
"Blue…" He stared down at the arm, only to see the true fact that he knew whose arm that once belonged to.  
"Red… You've done this..? Heh.." Red took a few steps to hug Blue.  
"It's not what you think Blu-" "SHADDUP! YOU'VE KILLED THE PRINCESS! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"  
Blue grabbed Red's undershirt showing by the topped V-shirt and shouted, "THE WHOLE REST OF HYRULE NOW HAS THE OCTOROCKIN' CHANCE TO BE RULED BY THE DARK WORLD!" Blue threw Red to the ground as soon as he heard the squeaks of the crying voice of Red. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Red sobbed into his sleeves, which of course, were stained with blood as well.  
His cleaver was not in his left hand any more.  
Blue's eyes twitched at the sight of that…

Then his eyes shot to his torso. Looking downwards, he noticed it was jabbed into his body.  
Blue knelled down, falling, yet trying to keep the knife up, as to not drive it in any deeper than it already is. "Blue, why can't you-" "AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Blue interrupted Red in his severe pain.  
"Blue… Why can't you look at me, and lov-"  
Blue's eyes shut in the driven pain.


End file.
